


Hide and seek

by Queen_Oval



Series: Big Brother & Little Brother [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Big Brother James, Gen, Little Aaron, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr wants to meet the new neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

Seven years old Aaron is small for his age.

And normally couldn't play with the older kids because he is so tiny. until one day a moving truck arrived.

James was reading his book as his little brother looked at through the window to see the new coming neighbors.

“James look the neighbors are moving in. So you think we say hello to them?” Aaron asked.  
James stated, “mom wouldn't mind as we are going.”

Aaron raced to asked his mother to tell where he'll be going. She agreed as along if James goes with him.

The two brothers walked across the street to meet the new family.

The Washington's was a very mixed family, meaning that George and Martha adopted sons.  
The eldest of the group of sons they have is Hercules was their first adoption of a child. Hercules usually maintain somewhat older when his parents are away. 

The second was Gilbert du motier marquis de Lafayette who was the dubbed the “heartbreaker” of the family. 

Third is John Laurens who is active always wanted to play outside. As well a sweet tooth.

The baby of the family is Alexander Hamilton, who was recently adopted by them and still trying to get used to the idea of staying in one place. The little boy has yet to talk to any of his family 

The family itself is a ragged tag, but they loved each others.

“You knock the door Aaron it's your idea,” James said pushing his little brother to the door.

Aaron kicked his shoes as he looked at the ground,”well…”

Before he could make an excuse the door open. Both brothers looked up at Washington, who open the door,“Yes?”   
Aaron looked at him at awe could he be as tall like that ?

“Hi….Sir umm we wanted say hello….Hello and now we're leaving,” James said quickly wanting to go back home.

“Dad who is that ?!” John yelled coming closer to his father as well little Alex following his older brother.

George sighed,” Inside voice John.”

“ Oh yeah sorry,” John said while he looked at the boys.

“ Do you want to play? I have toys or we could play outside,” John turn to Aaron “ Oh! you want to play with my little brother, alex?”

John turned to Alex, who was clutching on the hem of his shirt. The Caribbean child made quick glances at the two brothers. 

“They want to play with us. Do you want to play?,”John said matter-factly to his little brother.

The siblings looked at the boys more closely, James feeling protective moved his brother closer to him.

James had his nose in the air what his friend Thomas would do,”Well do you want to play or what?”

Alexander quickly nodded moving somewhat close to little Aaron. 

John looked up at James,” Yeah let’s play hide and go seek!”

“I'll count,” announced James walking closer to a tree nearby. John was excited started running around to find a good place to hide. 

Aaron walked around trying to find a place hide. Aaron jumped when someone touched him, he turned around Alex was there.

“Go find a place to hide,” little burr told the quiet kid.

Alex shook his head and grabbed on his shirt.

”You want to hide with me?” Aaron asked.

The Caribbean boy nodded. The two boys hide around the corner of Washington’s house. 

“...18,19,20. Here I come,” James called out.

He walked around looking for the kids. Then he heard of laughter by the bushes of the house. James sighed,”I wonder who that can be?”

the older boy came closer to the bushes and found John.

“ How could you find me?” John asked following James.

James sighed,”Because I could hear you.”

“Oh yeah,” John muttered, James rolled his eyes.

“Now help me find the others. “ James pointed to his left,”You take this side.I'll go to the other.”

John started walking around the section he had to take. James looked on the other side, the young Madison heard tussle of leaves . As he walked closer he found his brother and Alex.

“Found you,” James said giving his brother a hand.”It's time to go home.”

“Aww that's not fair,” Aaron said standing. “Can I say bye to Alex?” 

James nodded,” I'll let Mr. Washington know. we are leaving.”

Aaron turn to Alex,”I'll see tomorrow….I mean if you want…”

Alex whispered, ”Yes.”

Alex rarely talks so when he said that. Aaron felt special to finally hear him say something. Aaron smiled and waved to find James.

Aaron walked home with his older brother. Aaron can't wait when he sees Alexander tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me do. a prompt here's my Tumblr: icequeen
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
